


I wanna see the way you move for me baby

by cheersforniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Harry in Panties, M/M, One Shot, Top Louis, harry is 16, kebaaaab!, larry is real, larry smut, larry-freeform, louis is 21, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheersforniall/pseuds/cheersforniall
Summary: the one where harry is a 16 year-old boy who works for his mom's kebab stall down the street Louis is one of his customer but Louis is hungry, hungry for something more..





	I wanna see the way you move for me baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut-well plain smut so please bare with me. i hope this isn't horrible but i tried :) and i'm sorry for all the grammatical errors you'll find, english is not my first language so yeah. enjoy? Enjoy!

“ugh, harder h-harder”  
“you like it huh”  
“y-yes ugh you are so big, fill me u-up so good”  
Louis and Zayn groan at the same time to the moaning that can be heard from the room two doors away from the living room. Niall met a guy from the club that he has been working down the street, saying that a good fuck is good for him after his 3 year boyfriend, Liam, left him. Both Zayn and Louis can’t complain, they want their bestfriend to be happy, even though the noises from the said room is making them cringe to the core. They’ve been sharing a flat since Louis can remember. And all of them had their fair share of fucks and made those noises too so they can’t really complain.  
“zayn, can you please turn the volume up” Louis said as he tries to muffle the noises by putting a pillow on both of his ears. “you know I’m really happy, glad even that our mate has been constantly getting laid all the time but those noises is just, I don’t think I can bare it anymore zaynie”  
“you’re just jealous lou, I think you need to get laid, how long has it been since you last got a good fuck?”  
Maybe zayn is right, Louis thinks. He’s been busy lately, work stuff and all. He wasn’t able to join two of his best mate clubbing from the past two weeks.  
“maybe you’re right but only this time, I’m seconds away from joining those two” Louis hadn’t gotten in weeks, he’s a bit desperate.  
“gross mate, you should go out and get some the night is young man”  
“easy for you to say because you have your sugar daddy, always there to give you what you want” Louis imitates a moan saying ‘daddy’  
Zayn laughs and says “fuck off, lou”  
They stayed positioned in the couch watching a footie match, Niall and the guy he was with storm out of the bedroom and told Louis and zayn they’ll head outside for a walk, both boys snickered.  
Louis heard zayn’s stomach grumbles they haven’t eaten dinner yet, both of them are too lazy to get up and get food. Louis then stands up to get something for his also grumbling stomach but see nothing on the fridge well there’s that. He came back to the living room and flop back on his spot.  
“hey lou, please be a darling and buy me a kebab down the street it’s a newly opened stall, you might want to try it” zayn said pulling a puppy face.  
“why don’t you go buy yourself” ha! Louis can resist that  
“the last time I remember I was the one who bought us food hmmm” zayn muttered back  
Louis had no choice he can never ever win against zayn, he groaned and stand up from his comfortable position and flicks zayn the finger before grabbing his wallet and head outside. He didn’t even bother make himself look presentable fuck them people he’s having a lazy night.  
Once he’s outside he shivered from the cold wind that hit his skin, he snuggled up on his jacket trying to get some heat. While walking he looked across the street and noticed a long line of people on a stall, it’s probably the new kebab stall zayn was talking about. He joined the long line of people and oh they’re giving a cute cone-hat for their opening, nice. 

Louis pulled his phone out to make himself occupied while waiting for his turn to make an order, time passed and he hadn’t realize that he’s on the front of the stall and that he’s also the last customer. 

He lift his head up from his phone and look at the- wow he’s cute, baby-ish. Louis looked at the man, no he looked so young but not too young to be called a kid okay he’s going to call him an angel. He’s wearing a brown apron and a white shirt under that. He looks divine and innocent The breath was punched out of Louis’ lungs when the angel in front of him smiles, all dimply, soft brown curly hair, oh fuck- those lips he wanted to taste those lips more than he wanted to taste the heavenly smelling kebab. When they finally made eye contact Louis almost faints those emerald its just so so green and beautiful and that word should be put in shame for not being able to describe those oh so green eyes.  
“hi, im harry how can I help you” harry said pointing at the pin with ‘harry’ on it and oh god that deep voice goes straight to his member. ‘you can help me with my friend down here’ Louis thinks but he suddenly shakes the thought out of his head. He shouldn’t be thinking that way, this angel in front of him looks barely 15 and he’s 21 for god’s sake. He jeer his brain to think of something sensible to say.  
“um-uh two orders no wait uh-three orders of kebab please” he stuttered, how can you expect him not to when this angel in front of him almost has his dick twitch, well it did. God, Louis has to suit himself before he can’t stop himself from entering this stall and wreck the boy inside, okay the need to get laid is significant.  
Harry is giving him an amused look and smiled again “comin’ right up, sir”  
The said boy moved quickly to make his order and Louis can’t stop staring, the boy’s back is in front of him, he’s ogling the boy’s back how can you not he’s got a good one.  
“like what you see, sir?” the angel, harry smirks. Louis hadn’t realize that the boy is now looking at him he’s too busy having nasty thoughts, he can feel his cheeks warm. He should make a witty response.  
“i-uh uhm just- c-can you put hot sauce on it?” what the fuck was that, Louis thinks, he is definitely sober maybe his brain decided to take a rest.  
“sorry sir but we ran out of hot sauce, why do you need one? You’re hot enough sir” louis’ mouth dropped open. What? Did this louis’ so called angel said that? It’s official this angel will be the death of him. Louis still in shock couldn’t form any words to respond.  
“here’s your order sir” the innocent looking boy said in a seducing tone. He hands it to Louis making sure their hands will brush. They both ignored the electricity that follows when it did.  
Louis takes his order and grabs his wallet to pay, but he feels a hand on his cheeks -and oh those hands are so soft- making him look up, harry is cradling his face, placing a cone-shaped hat at louis’ head. If Louis is in his right state of mind he’ll refuse to wear that funny looking hat but hey he’s not going to miss the opportunity of having harry’s hand in his face. Harry’s touch lingered on his warm cheeks as both boys stared at each other.  
Louis’ phone rang making both of them jump at the sudden noise that break their little bubble. Louis quickly paid harry as he scrambles to pull his phone out seeing zayn calling. “i-I gotta go uhm yeah thank you” Louis smiles at the boy and answers zayn’s call.  
“man, where are you, I’m starving” zayn said at the other end  
“I’m on my way home” Louis said, he can still feel the touch of the younger boy damn.

When Louis got home he threw the bag of kebab to zayn, sitting next to him and getting his own. Zayn and Louis moaning at the taste of kebab on their first bite. They’ll have kebab for a week that’s for sure.  
“where have you been man? You seem tensed. Nice hat by the way” zayn snickered  
louis took the cone-shaped hat off and threw it on the floor. Louis noticed something from under the hat, there is something written under it. He took the hat to see what’s written and his eyes grew wide at what he saw, there’s a phone number and a ‘mind sharing me your sauce, sir?’ written under it. Zayn saw his shocked expression and took a peek at the hat too. Zayn let out a guffaw upon seeing it.  
“you are about to get laid mate” zayn teased

After eating and having teased by zayn, Louis rushed to go through his room and goes to his favorite spot, he has a chair by the window, that is where he spent most of his nights. Right now, he can’t take his mind off of a curly haired boy. He thinks about texting him, should he? He doesn’t even know how old harry is. He thinks for a while and smokes.  
He pulled a long drag in his cigarette and chokes on it when he saw curls walking through their street. Okay this is insane, he’s hallucinating, isn’t he? No it’s really harry from the kebab store. Harry lived somewhere down this street? How can he not know? He followed harry by his eyes and then he saw harry enter a house that is like five blocks away, across from he lived. he can’t believe this, how come he didn’t see harry before? He’s living in this street for like 4 years.

He plops down on his bed and his mind drifts again to the boy, thinking about him and his gorgeous face, lovely perky arse, the way he talks, and calling him sir in an oh so sexy tone makes his cock bulge through his pants and Louis is only human he can’t deny himself a good wank. If he came minutes later with an obscene moan and a thought of a curly angel in his mind bend over for him…well, no one has to know.  
It’s a Saturday, and that means lads time. They –niall and zayn- decided to spend the day in the park (which is down the street that means Louis might see a certain curly haired boy who hasn’t left his mind since he first saw him) to play some footie. Louis is going to be honest he wants to see harry maybe talk to him? Seduce him? He’s so drawn to this boy. 

They started walking down the street to go through the park and Louis is ecstatic he really wants to see harry maybe he’ll show off some footie tricks and woo him with his big arse. When they got to the park he saw the kebab stall where harry works. And there he is dressed up in his uniform and looking cute as hell talking to a few customers with his dimpled smile plastered on his cute cherubic face.  
Louis is certainly distracted and is staring at the beauty of the boy not far from him and didn’t notice the ball flying in his direction, the ball hits Louis in the face and he let out a loud yelp that grabbed the attention of some people from the park and well harry. Nice impression Tommo. They make an eye contact and harry smiles at him before zayn and niall is rushing to him asking him if he’s okay.  
Afternoon goes like this: playing football and eyes fucking with harry. When the sun starts to set they all agreed to have some kebab before heading home. Zayn’s eyes widened when he saw harry, he didn’t think that the one who wrote the letter under the hat for Louis looks like a fifteen-year-old boy.  
“what the fuck mate, the boy who wrote the letter is him? You are fucked.” Zayn whisper-shout to Louis  
“I know zaynie boy, I know” but Louis smirks when he said it  
Louis volunteered to order for the two, when he made his way to the kebab stall he received a smile from harry and he reciprocates it “welcome back sir, what can I do for you” harry said “have you seen my note?”  
“three kebabs like yesterday, angel and yes I saw it and that is very naughty of you” Louis said in his stern voice.  
“oh sir why didn’t you give me a text, I just want a taste” harry said pouting and Louis melts at the cuteness well his cock doesn’t it hardens  
Harry intentionally kicked the machine so that the plug will loosen therefore he can get Louis inside the store and pretends to have a problem with it “oops sir I think I have a problem here can you like help me with the plug”  
Louis entered the stall like a flash, the stall is small and is made for two persons to fit inside. Louis searched for the problem in the machine and saw it loosely plugged to the socket. He bends down and tightens it. He can feel eyes on his bum, he smirks. “like what you see baby?” Louis said and chuckle as he remember those words left harry’s mouth yesterday.  
“yes, daddy I like it, love it even” harry said and Louis almost choke on his own saliva but he composed himself. Harry just called him ‘daddy’ his cock twitches. Harry is doing this on purpose.  
“uhmm sir that’s not the only plug I have problems with” harry said and Louis face the boy  
“what is it baby?” Louis respond  
Louis freezes when Harry take his right hand and lead it to his lower back where the curve of his bum starts. He lead it lower and lower until louis can feel something that is metal like nuzzled in between his arsecheeks. Louis gasped in realization, harry has a plug, a butt plug right here, right now in this kebab stall while working and oh he’s also sporting a hard on. “ha-harry you are wearing a plug, how long has it been there?”  
“I put it in when you guys came in the park and you are soakin’ hot I wanna feel you since the first time I saw you, I know you lived near my house we just moved in for like a month ago god I don’t even know your name” harry said, and oh louis has been busy for the past month and didn’t even notice that there are new people in their street. Louis came out of his thoughts and is distracted by the sudden movement he felt, harry bucked down against his hand that is feeling the plug, harry mewled when the plug goes deeper.  
“ugh louis, my name is louis. Harry as much as I want to wreck you right now i can’t, you’re like fiftee-“  
“heeeey, I’m sixteen”  
“oh okay, still, you’re too young for me that would be entirely illegal and people might look at us and think that I’m harassing yo-“ louis is cut off by harry again who has a strong hold on his shirt  
“I don’t care what the other people will say I want you daddy please” louis groaned because his member has given up and can feel it swell through his pants. How can he himself not? Louis muttered a hushed ‘fuck it’ under his breath.  
“fine, but we can’t do it here, people might see us” louis says and tap the metal between harry’s cheeks making the younger boy let out a small moan  
“w-we can –at my house my m-mom isn’t home and will not be there for the week and my sister is at work. We can just close the stall and head there, if that’s okay with you?” harry says and louis can’t believe this harry will close the fucking stall just to get ugh.  
louis and harry scrambles to close the stall really quick both boys are desperate to get on each other’s pants. Louis is finally going to get some after how many weeks. He muttered a silent thank you’s to all the gods above there for giving him a sweet, sexy sixteen-year-old. He’s going to jail after this.  
They finished closing the stall and walking side by side sexual tension thick in their bubble while they head to harry’s block. Zayn and niall is going to murder him when he got home might as well enjoy his time left here on earth.

 

*****************

 

Louis and harry got on the house in no time the house was huge to say the least but louis can’t focus on the house’s interior when he was being pinned against the wall but no other than harry his eyes staring right into his own, wide and pupils blown with arousal. Harry palmed him through his pants, hands tracing along the restrains of his forming erection making him moan at the sudden friction. Louis placed both of his hands on harry’s waist and exchange their position so harry is now the one who was pinned on the front door. Louis ran his hands all over harry’s body, he then placed his hand on harry’s hair and grip on it, leaning in down kissing harry, harry immediately respond to the kiss and ran his tongue on the older man’s lower lip asking for entrance, their tongue battled for dominance. Louis’ free hand goes down to harry’s bum grip it, harry felt the plug as it being nudge by louis’ hand and louis eyed him with a smirk  
“lou-louis we should he-head upstairs –in my room please” harry said panting, louis is sucking a bruise on his neck and well that would be visible guess another scarf day tomorrow  
“lead the way, baby” louis says as he back off of harry and let him be tugged into the room.  
Once they were in the room louis flopped himself on harry’s bed it’s a king sized bed and a really soft one. Harry stood beside the bed waiting for louis to tell him what to do. Louis stared at harry he really is beautiful, angel-like and the only thing louis wants to do is to wreck him. “strip” louis demanded  
Harry smirked and take his work uniform so so slowly, louis is looking at the boy with lust filled eyes and is palming himself and wonder why he still got his clothes on. Louis take his clothes off but not taking his eyes of off harry. Harry is now working on his pants zipping it down, sliding his pants revealing his pastel pink sheer panty that has a bow on the middle. Louis bit hard at his lip as he groaned at the sight. Louis sat at the end of the bed now fully naked stroking his cock to full hardness that only takes two strokes.  
Harry take his first look at louis’ member and oh he’s big if not enormous. He wonders if it will fit in his virgin hole. He really wanted to touch, suck and taste on that oh-so-big cock and choke on it but suppress himself from doing that, he wants to be good for his daddy and waits patiently for instructions.  
“do you like this, daddy?” harry ambled in front of louis then turned around and bend to show louis what he got there. Louis saw a pink gem settled in between harry’s cheeks.  
“you naughty baby, look at you, working with a plug in your ass. You wanted someone to know you had it, didn’t you? Come here, bend on my lap”  
“no daddy, just for you” harry settled on louis’ lap and buck his ass up, harry jumps and let out a loud moan when he felt a smack on his cheeks.  
“better be only for me” Louis mumbled, pushing the younger boy’s panty to the side and grasp the base of the plug and started working it in and out of harry. Harry can’t control the string of moans that left his mouth.  
“ye-yes dad-oh yes fuck please mmmm” harry whined.  
Louis took the plug off of harry, placed it on the bed and harry let out a cry feeling empty.  
“what do you want, harry?” louis ask, rubbing his finger on harry’s puckered hole.  
“please-fuck-please daddy I want you I’ve been waiting for forever for this, I want your big cock inside me, I want to feel full of your cock daddy, I wanna be limping, I wanna feel your come dripping on my ass-“ harry was cut off when fingers enter his hole  
“you’ve got a filthy mouth baby, I love it. On the bed all fours” Louis instructed “I’m going to make you feel so good you’ll forget your name, you want it harry, right?”  
“yes, I want it all daddy” harry says as he settled on position, holding his breath  
Louis kneeled behind harry and moving closer to spread his thighs apart and lean down to press a soft kiss to the younger boy’s hole, lightly nipping at the hot skin. Harry let out a deep inhale when Louis starts biting and sucking to his rim, his hands all over his body touching every part of him. Louis’ tongue works like magic into harry’s hole pressing in and out he can feel it spasm and clench around his prodding tongue, he soon left playing with the boy’s hole to press kisses and suck into his balls and inner thighs.  
Louis wrapped his arm around harry’s waist and press a last kiss to the rim in front of him.  
“baby can you hand daddy the lube and the condoms?” Louis asked  
Harry hands him a bottle of lube, just lube.  
“uhm baby where’s the condom?”  
“no need for that daddy, I’m clean you’re the first person im going to do this with” Louis’ mouth agape. Harry is a virgin oh god  
“harry I’m not going to do this if you’re uncomfortable, are y-you su-“  
“yes louis I’m hundred percent sure believe me, I have dildos that is twice the size of the plug I used earlier I’m used to it and I’ve been dreaming about this for weeks, can we please continue?”  
Louis chuckled at that and grabbed the bottle of lube spread a huge amount on his fingers and slowly rubbed on harry’s hole and insert his index and middle finger scissoring, moving it in and out trying to loosen up harry’s hole more, louis knows he’s big. He added a third finger and harry squirms and mewls as he felt it go deeper and cries when those fingers brush the bundle of nerves deep inside him. harry’s arms flexing, grabbing the sheets tightly as louis hit his spot consistently. Louis can tell that he’s on the edge and says, “you are not allowed to come ‘til I get inside you baby”  
“ah ah da-daddy plea-please im close ne-need you -oh- inside me please please” harry whined  
“wait princess I need to prepare you a lil bit more” harry groans at that.  
After minutes of fingering Harry, Louis thinks that he had prepared harry enough and pulled his fingers out harry hissed at feeling empty. Louis grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some in his hands and smeared it onto his throbbing member. When he was done, he gripped harry’s waist, digging his fingers that will surely bruise and give a light kiss to harry’s hole.  
Louis lined his cock in position to harry’s entrance, rubbing and tracing circle into the rim, teasing. Harry groaned and pushed back a little so that he can get some of louis, he’s desperate, that earns a smack into his ass. Louis push just the head in and out to tease harry more. When he heard a frustrated groan from the boy in front of him he gently pushed in, as much as he wants to just push all the way in it is harry’s first time and he wants him to feel good.  
Harry gave a sharp gasp as louis enter him, mouth dropping open at the intrusion his hole stretching for louis’ size.  
“are you okay, baby?” louis asked making sure if he’s alright  
“fuck, fe-feels so f-full ugh” harry moaned, after a few moments harry mumbled, “you can move, daddy slowly please”  
“so beautiful, baby” louis slowly pulls out of harry until only his head was inside and slams back deep but gently. Both boys moans at the sweet sensation of louis’ thrust.  
“ugh ugh daddy feels s-so good, oh god, fuck” harry is already a panting mess in front of louis.  
Louis continued, it doesn’t take long until he’s got a rhythm, letting harry get used to the size of him. harry starts to rock himself back onto his cock making louis’ cock go deeper than before. Louis must hit something because harry let out his loudest moan yet. He thrust in again and realize that he’s hitting harry’s prostate.  
“ugh harry I think you are made for my cock, it feels so great mmm” louis moaned as he kept jabbing harry’s prostate with every thrust.  
Louis goes harder, gripping to harry’s waist so tightly he’s sure it’s going to leave marks, letting out panting moans.  
“you’re a slut for this harry huh” louis said between pants  
“your slut louis, yours. ugH-RIGHT THERE! Don’t stop” harry moaned so loud louis is sure that their neighbors can hear  
Louis pulled out of harry and harry whined at protest  
“ride me” louis commands, harry get up quickly and goes into position. Louis leaning back on the headboard holds harry in the waist to help the boy get in the position. Harry straddled louis’ lap and guide louis’ cock into his hole slowly sinking down.  
“you’re so big daddy, been dreaming about riding you since the first day I saw you” harry said while bouncing up and down on louis’ cock. Harry get a hold of his cock to get a bit of relief but louis slaps his hand away.

“no coming until I said so” harry groaned, wrapping his hands around louis’ neck, nipping louis’ earlobe.  
“you’re such a good boy harry, doing so well for daddy” louis muttered thrusting up in the same time harry bounces down.  
Harry grinds on louis’ cock, making figures of eight to get louis’ cock deeper. “dad-dy I’m so close, please l-let me come”  
“mhmmmm fuck harry, you feel so good” harry grabs harry’s arsecheek and helps the boy lift himself up and down while also thrusting. The constant “ah” noise harry made makes louis go faster on his thrusts. Louis is so close himself, he can feel that familiar twisting feeling in his stomach and his eyes shut of the feeling. He comes inside of harry with one last thrust. He keeps thrusting into harry milking his orgasm for more. He can hear harry whimpering, “you did so good babe, come.” Hearing the last word, harry spilled into his and louis’ stomach with a clear, loud moan.  
Louis took the plug from earlier in the corner of the bed and he slowly pulled out of harry feeling his own come leaking from harry’s hole. He put the plug inside of harry to trap his come inside of harry. Harry let out a whimper, his hole sensitive.  
They let the minutes pass letting out heavy breaths.  
Louis get up to get flannel to clean the both of them but he felt harry’s hand grab his, “don’t leave, please”. He heard harry mumble  
“ I wont, I’m just going to get us cleaned up, we can cuddle after?”  
That has harry smiling and in that moment louis knew that he’s going to be seeing this angel a lot.  
After cleaning the both of them (keeping the plug), harry ask louis if he can spoon him and who’s louis to pass the opportunity to spoon a beautiful creature like harry. Harry can be wild on the bed but he can also be a kitten after. Louis is not even sure if this is the same harry asking him to fuck him senseless earlier. Harry fell asleep, a blanket wrapped around them and cuddled to each other. Louis pressed a kiss to harry’s mess of curls and slowly drift to sleep. He had an angel in his arms, he’s so lucky and he’s not planning on letting this angel go away. Ever.


End file.
